Amant dun soir
by BakaTchou
Summary: The GazettE, Mon prairing préféré vous saurez vite de qui il s'agit Euh que dire? Lemon powaaaaaa


Titre: Amant d'un soir

Auteur: Baka-chan

Sujet: The GazettE

Genre: Lemon, Yaoi, sadique

Prairing: ??

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi etc…

Notes: One shot écrit a 2heures du matin sur commande de ma yuyu donc bien creuvée et j'avais pas écrit de lemon depuis un bail et ça se voit XD Sur ce bonne lecture )

Il sort de sa douche, rien de tel après un live éprouvant, qu'une bonne douche bien chaude, avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Le bel androgyne rejoint le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel, après avoir enfiler un boxer, il entre dans les draps trop froids de ce lit qu'il ne connaît pas. Tout doucement il se laisse emporter par le sommeil. Les heures passent, et déjà il est l'heure de se réveiller, mais une sensation bizarre l'envahi, il ne sent plus les draps de soie sur son corps, ni la douceur de la chambre. Difficilement il ouvre les yeux, mais n'arrive pas a discerner quoi que ce soit. Où est-il?

Le noir l'entour, il est allongé sur un lit mais celui ci est dur et inconfortable. Ses poignets et chevilles lui font mal, ils semblent entourer de quelque chose de froid, il bouche, un bruit retentit, des chaînes ? L'angoisse le prend, et il commence à paniquer. Il est attaché à un lit, il ne sait où il est, dans le noir, il se débat, cri de toutes ses forces. Soudain, une main vient de se poser sur sa bouche, le réduisant au silence. Puis une voix retentie.

Cesses de crier, personne ne t'entendra ici.

Il connaît cette voix mais la peur l'empêche de la reconnaître

Qui êtes vous? Que me voulez-vous? Pourquoi je suis-la?

Pour satisfaire mon envie mon cher Aoi…

Cette personne le connaît, mais qui est-ce, la deuxième personne le regarde avec envie, lui, est presque nu sur ce lit, les larmes aux yeux tentant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il va lui arriver même s'il en a une vague idée. Le second vient se poser a califourchon sur son ventre et commence à le caresser doucement, il parcourt chaque parcelle de ce corps pale. Toujours baigné dans la pénombre, le brun ne distingue pas son tortionnaire mais au fur et à mesure des caresses, son corps se détend.

Je te connais trop bien, je sais que ça te plairai, tu veux que je continu?

Non, arrête,

Tu n'es pas assez convaincant, je pense que je vais continuer.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il frôle l'entrejambe du brun et vient emprisonner presque violemment ses lèvres, un baiser au début froid s'en suit pour finir en baiser passionné, les langues se rencontrent et jouent ensembles. Soudain Aoi stoppe cette étreinte, tente de distinguer son assaillant mais est vite arrêter par celui-ci qui glisse sa main dans le boxer du brun lui arrachant un gémissement plaintif.

La main du tortionnaire débute des vas et vient accompagnés de soupirs et gémissements du brun, puis le second relâche le membre maintenant tendu du brun, descend au niveau de celui ci et retire le boxer devenu trop encombrant, le jette par terre et avance son visage de l'entre jambe. Il parsème les cuisses du brun de petits baisers furtifs en évitant soigneusement le membre d'Aoi. Celui-ci n'en pouvant plus bouge des hanches pour montrer au second qu'il en veut plus, satisfait le second décide de répondre à cette demande, il lèche la cuisse d'Aoi jusqu'a arriver à la base de son sexe puis le lèche lui aussi de toute sa longueur. Le brun crie, il n'en peut plus.

S'il te plait fais-le.

Le second sourit puis ses lèvres emprisonnent le sexe du guitariste entraînant un soupir de plaisir de celui-ci. Il commence de lent va et vient, trop lent pour le brun qui joue des hanches pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans la gorge de son amant du soir, celui-ci accélère la cadence, tout en préparant sa proie à sa proche intrusion en lui. Ils ralentissent, et alors qu'il introduit un doigt entre ses cuisses, le brun se libère au fond de sa gorge. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau, partageant la semence du brun, puis le second, retire sont pantalon, puis son boxer libérant son membre déjà durci par le désir, il introduit de nouveau un doigt dans l'intimité du brun puis un second et enfin un troisième. Il le laisse s'habiter puis bouge doucement ses morceaux de lui à l'intérieur du brun enfin il les remplace par son sexe. Un cri retentit, un cri de douleur. Le second ne bouge plus, laissant sa victime s'habituer à sa présence. Quelques secondes plus tard, il bouge timidement les hanches, lui montrant qu'il est prêt. Un coup de rein puis deux, et de long vas et vient, Il le pénètre de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Des cris, des gémissements de plaisir, ils ne font plus qu'un, puis les coups de rein prennent un rythme saccadé, de plus en plus long, et c'est au moment où le second touche la prostate du brun qu'ils atteignent l'orgasme tout les deux en même temps. Épuisé, le tortionnaire tombe sur le torse trempé de sueur de son amant du soir.

Si tu voulais coucher avec moi, il fallait demander Rei' même si j'aime bien les chaînes et la cave humide…

Le blond ouvre brusquement les yeux et se relève, surprit d'avoir été découvert.

Tu peux me détacher maintenant?

- Tu ne vas pas t'enfuir? Et depuis quand tu sais que c'est moi?

M'enfuir ? Non, pourquoi? Je t'aime et puis je le sais depuis que tu as poser la main sur mon corps, je sais reconnaître tes caresses...

Je...

Ne dis riens; contente-toi de me détacher que je te procure autant de plaisir que tu m'en as procuré ce soir.

Sur ce le bassiste obéit à son amant, le détache, une danse interminable débute entre ces deux hommes animés par la même flamme.

Owari


End file.
